Singing and Potions
by Ducky1414
Summary: This was based on a dream I had. Dramione long oneshot that includes the song: All My Loving by The Beatles. Read and review please! XD


**A/N- Dumbledore and Snape are still alive and Hogwarts is still running (obviously). Voldemort was vanquished after 6****th**** year. I don't own Harry Potter, though that would be brilliant and I'd be rich. Now, enjoy!**

A mixture of Gryffindors, Slytherins, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs filled the seats in the dungeons for Advanced Potions. Professor Snape had reluctantly agreed to change today's lesson plans with much persuasion from Professor Dumbledore. "Today," Severus spoke to the antsy class, "We will be starting a group project. For the potion you will be brewing requires intense caution for each complex step. As this year is coming to an close, this will count as your final."

Quiet murmurs rippled through the classroom. A sneer went across the greasy teacher's face as he grew increasingly uncomfortable at providing work that his students might actually enjoy. "The Headmaster has requested that he personally assigned the groups." After a pause, the Potions Master added, "And I, unfortunately, acquiesced." He hissed the last syllable. More whispers, now growing louder, filled the room.

Waving his wand, a rolled piece of parchment flew to Snape's expectant hand. "When I read off your name, you and your partners are to gather. Quickly. I want no sniveling."

The fairly large scroll unrolled and Professor Snape read, "Parkinson, Potter, Snith, Macmillan Gather now. Quickly, I said! Goldstein, Crabbe, Thomas, Brown. Next group: Malfoy, Midgeon, Granger, Patil. Then: Weasley, Goyle, Greengrass, Bones. I've never met a wizard as dreadfully clumsy as you, Weasley," Snape rang out as Ron tripped over one of the desk legs. "Zabini, Finnigan…" As each group was recited, tables with four chairs appeared and desks disappeared.

**Hermione P.O.V.**

Draco and I have been secret friends for quite some time now. So secret, in fact, that no one knows of this relationship, not even our closest friends. So when my name was called into his group, I struggled for a moment to mask my face with disgust, instead of the relief and happiness I felt inside. I was honestly planning for my group to be the worst. Luck never seemed to be on my side, until now, that is. Compared with Harry and Ron, I definitely felt the luckiest.

When I walked off to join Draco and the others, Harry and Ron both gave me pitying looks, and for a fraction of a second, I had forgotten why. I sat to the left of Draco, it being the only seat open. Eloise Midgeon was to his right, but scooted much closer to Parvati. Eloise was intimidated by Malfoy, and Parvati just thought he was a prat, and didn't pay him any mind. I was openly friendly with both girls.

When I was situated and Snape droned on with the list, Draco scoffed, "I quite possibly have the most heinous group in the whole class."

I pulled off a convincing glare. I pointed my words at Draco, "I think we should all at least _attempt_ to be civil with one another. That is, if we want a decent grade."

"Whatever, Granger. You're not in charge."

What a great charade we pull off.

Professor Snape finished reading the list and took five points from Hufflepuff girl for "holding up the class". He explained the potion and flicked the directions on the chalkboard.

Each group began scribbling down the directions, knowing we'd have to brew this outside of class too. Parvati scrawled while I checked and rechecked each sentence. Malfoy balanced on his chair's hind legs and looked bored while Eloise seemed overly interested in one spot on the table.

Barely finishing the notes, the bell rang, signaling the end of class. As we all packed up, I said, "I think we should begin tonight. How about 7:30 in the Room of Requirement?" I knew that everyone was aware of where that was, since fifth year had already passed. Parvati and Eloise agreed, then left. On Draco's and my way out, he murmured just loud enough for me, "7:00?" I passed him on his right and made sure he saw my head nodding.

The classes I had following Potions meshed to be a quick blur, and before I knew it, I was in the Great Hall for dinner. I had less than ten minutes before I'd meet my secret friend. I shoveled my food in my mouth at a speed that left Harry and Ron impressed and Ginny curious.

With so little time before we'd meet, I could barely contain my excitement. Surreptitiously looking across the hall, I could swear on Merlin's grave that I saw Malfoy flash a smirk in my direction, then quickly turn around to gulp down his pumpkin juice. Was I really that obvious?

"Hermione?" Harry asked tentatively, "You all right?"

"Err, yeah Harry. I think I'm going to head up to my dorm early. Good night Ginny, Ron, Harry." I had made Head Girl and was currently sharing a huge dorm with Ernie Macmillan.

"Night," they each chorused back to me while exchanging not-so-discreet glances.

I stood up in haste and almost toppled over the Gryffindor bench. It was all I could do to not trip over my own feet. On my way out, I saw a pair of amused silvery-green eyes follow me. I stumbled straight to the Room of Requirement, knowing very well that I couldn't wait and get caught in public with him.

As I paced by the wall three times, I repeated in my head, "_I need a safe place to meet a secret friend."_

I pulled the door open and took a seat on a roomy couch, trying to calm myself. I took in my surroundings to see an arrangement of entertainment. There was a plethora of books and games--both muggle and wizarding. To pass the time, I started counting the books, "One, two, three…"

**Draco P.O.V.**

I could barely contain my excitement. And that's odd for a Malfoy. The five minutes I knew I had to wait before following her was like murder!

"Mister Malfoy."

I sighed, I couldn't just ignore that voice. After all, I've known him practically my whole life.

"Yes, Professor Snape?"

"I _apologize_ for your partners for this final Potions project."

Hermione's happy face bubbled into my mind, "It _is_ an appalling choice of people. But err, I have to go now. I'm actually late. Until we meet again, Snape!"

With that, I ran off. I couldn't really believe I had just parted with him with those words. That's usually spoken by a villain before they disappear. Oh well.

Finally! I arrived at the blank stretch of wall. I jogged back and forth three times thinking, "_Need to meet Hermione_." I chanted the words like a mantra.

The door appeared and I wrenched it open as if an angry pack of centaurs were on my heels. I launched in with possible the most energy in my life, and saw her. Her old bushy, brown hair was completely tame and her chocolate brown eyes were, as always, warm and beautiful. I enveloped her in a bear hug and spun her around once. In return, I got a friendly peck on the cheek. We linked arms and plopped down on the couch.

**Regular P.O.V.**

"Wow! It seems like I haven't seen you in ages!" Hermione exclaimed while squeezing his arms in hers energetically.

"I know! We haven't had a decent conversation for quite some time. I've been so busy with quidditch and you with, err, studying, I guess. It's nice we get this little reunion, Beevs."

Hermione slightly winced as Draco dragged up the old nickname. The name referred to the years when Hermione's front teeth had been unnaturally large. "I agree, Gelly."

Hermione and Draco had made the nicknames after third year, when both of them had finally broken their bad teeth and hair looks. Draco laced his fingers with his most trusted friend, then spoke, "So… I dunno if you heard. The Aurors are catching the last of the Death Eaters. My father was caught about a week ago and received the dementor's kiss. I suppose I have mixed feelings. Relief definitely because he was an evil man. But I can't deny the hints of sadness."

"Well, he _was_ your father, Draco. No matter how bad. How is your mother faring?"

"She feels the same as me. I think she's doing her best not to feel the sadness. She's actually taken up gardening. I swear she spends more money on plants than me, now," Draco joked. Hermione smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, "I'm so glad you're all right," she whispered, "I feared that the Ministry would give you and your mum a hard time."

"They did," Draco chuckled coldly, "I didn't know how to convince them that we were innocent. Luckily, Dumbledore stepped in."

"Yes, Dumbledore really is brilliant."

Draco nodded. Hermione was so comfortable that she almost fell asleep. Hesitant knocking at the door prevented that. Hermione's eyes snapped open. She had completely forgotten that they were going to start the potion today. Draco repeated "_Potion supplies_," in his head and the room shifted. Hermione groggily made her way to the door that had locked itself until they were ready.

Before opening the door, Hermione glanced over her shoulder to make sure Draco was ready. He was lounging in a chair with an indifferent look in place on his face. Seeing her look at him, he winked, then recomposed his face. Hermione then opened the door, revealing Eloise, looking timid as ever.

"Hey Eloise!" Hermione greeted warmly, as Eloise stepped warily into the room. It honestly seemed like Eloise expected to be ambushed by dementors. After a few minutes of a very awkward silence, Parvati entered. The door swung open all too easily by itself, and Hermione took a moment to really appreciate this room.

Malfoy drawled, "Hey, can we start? Unlike some other pathetic losers, I have a life. And friends."

Seeing as how Parvati and Eloise stayed quiet, Hermione just narrowed her eyes and marched to where the Potion supplies were gathered in the center of the room.

**141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414**

It was the last day of seventh year and the Potions were to be turned in anytime of the day. Hermione's group was on schedule and was going to do the finishing touch today. Classes got out early this whole week for seventh years so they could prepare for N.E.W.T.s. Classes of the last day flashed by and after lunch, it was time to meet.

After waiting ten minutes outside the Great Hall with Eloise and Parvati, they decided to split up and look for Malfoy. Eloise and Parvati would search the castle while Hermione looked outside on the grounds.

Hermione took a deep breath of warm air as the sun touched her face, then immediately trekked over to the quidditch pitch. She walked on to the field and looked up at the blonde boy zooming above her, making sharp turns and tall loops, before diving, and spotting Hermione watching him.

He landed next to her, cautiously looked around to make sure they were alone, then took her body in his arms in a huge hug. Released, Hermione said, "We've got to finish that potion."

Draco groaned. Hermione said quietly and sadly while shaking her head, "I can't believe it's over."

Draco didn't say anything, so Hermione looked up into his eyes. He intensely, but unsurely, gazed at her. Hermione was mesmerized. Slowly, cautiously, so he could pull away if she showed any signs of rejection, he lowered his head down to hers. Impatient, but sure, Hermione tip toed to bring his lips to hers. Both were ecstatic at the electricity that seemed to flow through them. Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and lifted her for a few seconds. In return, she put her hands around his neck and intertwined her fingers in his soft locks.

The kiss was soft and full of love. It seemed to be over too soon. Draco murmured in her ear, "It's not over. This is just the beginning, Hermione." She shivered delicately as the thought pleased her. Keeping her in his arms, Draco quietly sung, "Close your eyes, and I'll kiss you. Tomorrow, I'll miss you. Remember I'll always be true."

Hermione smiled and blushed as Draco sang her favorite song, All My Loving, by her favorite muggle band, The Beatles. "While I'm away, I'll write to you everyday." Hermione smiled more at the slight change. "And I'll send all my loving to you. I'll pretend that I'm kissing, the lips I am missing. And hope that my dreams will come true." Draco pecked her on the mouth. "All my loving, I will send to you." He hugged her close, and continued, "All my loving, darling I'll be true. All my loving, all my loving, all my loving, I will send to you."

Draco was a brilliant singer. Hermione had goose bumps by the time he was done singing. To show his how much she liked it, she pressed her lips to his once again.

Both feeling absolutely blissful, they ran back to the castle hand in hand with goofy grins plastered to their faces. And for once, they didn't care how people ogled at them or how they started whispering, because they were simply happy to be together. And that was more than enough.

**A/N- Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Review please! Peace. XD**


End file.
